The Huckleberry Hound Show
The Huckleberry Hound Show is a 1958 syndicated animated series and the second from Hanna-Barbera following The Ruff & Reddy Show, sponsored by Kellogg's. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Huckleberry Hound, another starring Yogi Bear and his sidekick Boo Boo, and a third with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks. The Yogi Bear segment of the show proved more popular than Huckleberry's, it spawned its own series in 1961.3 A segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling was added, replacing Yogi during the 1960–61 season. The series contributed to making Hanna-Barbera Productions a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. In 1960, the series became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy Award.4 Contents hide * 1 Background/production ** 1.1 Conception and development ** 1.2 Format ** 1.3 Distribution * 2 Plot and characters ** 2.1 Huckleberry Hound ** 2.2 Yogi Bear ** 2.3 Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks ** 2.4 Hokey Wolf * 3 Voice cast * 4 Credits * 5 Reception * 6 Media information ** 6.1 Home media releases ** 6.2 Licensing * 7 International broadcast * 8 See also * 9 References * 10 External links Background/productionedit Conception and developmentedit Joseph Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to Kellogg's executives through their ad agency, Leo Burnett. "I had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it."5 Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: Formatedit The series featured three seven minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first always starred Huckleberry, the next two featured other characters.6 Distributionedit The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems in its network run and in syndication through the 1970s; it was later passed to Worldvision Enterprises, after it became a sister company to Hanna-Barbera. It was later distributed by Turner Program Services, after Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera; current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following its 1996 acquisition of Turner. Plot and charactersedit Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Houndedit Main article: Huckleberry Hound Huck's voice was one that Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff & Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willycartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Yogi Bearedit Main article: Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Art Carney) and his friend Boo Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) live in Jellystone Park and occasionally try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinksedit Main article: Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie (voiced by Don Messick) and Dixie (voiced by Daws Butler) are two mice who every day end up being chased by a cat named Mr. Jinks (voiced by Daws Butlerimpersonating Marlon Brando). Hokey Wolfedit Main article: Hokey Wolf Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like other Hanna-Barbera characters, Top Cat and Yogi Bear). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive, bowler hat-wearing sidekick Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett). Voice castedit * Daws Butler - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Pixie, Various * Doug Young - Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Various Additional Voices * Julie Bennett * Red Coffee * June Foray * GeGe Pearson * Jean Vander Pyl * Hal Smith * Ginny Tyler Creditsedit * Producer and Director: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Voices: Daws Butler, Don Messick * Story Director: Alex Lovy, Paul Sommer, Arthur Davis, John Freeman, Lew Marshall * Story: Warren Foster * Story Sketch: Dan Gordon, Charles Shows * Titles: Lawrence Goble * Musical Director/Composer: Theme Music: Hoyt Curtin * Designer: Frank Tipper * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Animators: Kenneth Muse, Lewis Marshall, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, George Nicholas, Don Patterson, Allen Wilzbach, Ed Demattia, Manny Perez, Brad Case, Arthur Davis, Ken Southworth, Ken O'Brien, Emil Carle, George Gopper, Don Towsley, Ralph Somerville, C.L. Hartman, John Boersema, Bob Carr, Hicks Lokey, Don Williams, Gerald Baldwin, Ed Parks, Dick Bickenbach, Ed Love, Michael Lah * Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Walter Clinton, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict, Michael Lah, Paul Sommer, Dan Noonan, Lance Nolley, Jim Carmichael, Jerry Eisenberg, Jack Huber, Sam Weiss * Background: Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Art Lozzi, Richard H. Thomas, Joseph Montell, Vera Hanson, Sam Clayberger, Neenah Maxwell, Frank Tipper, Receptionedit In 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement."7In January 2009, IGN named The Huckleberry Hound Show as the 63rd best in its "Top 100 Animated TV Shows". 8 Media informationedit Home media releasesedit On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show – Vol. 1 for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes (66 segments) from the series on DVD. As of June 2014, there is no news of releasing the other 42 episodes (112 segments) on DVD (even from Warner Archive). Also on DVD is, the Huckleberry Hound short Spud Dud and the Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks short Heavens To Jinksy. These are available on the Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crack Ups set. This is the only way to get these two episodes. Licensingedit The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair.9 Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with Kings Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included an Aladdin-brand Thermos.10 Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents.11 * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages.12 International broadcastedit * Chile ** Canal 13 ** RED TV * Czech Republic ** ČST (1969) - as Večerníček cartoon ** ČT (1994) - as Večerníček cartoon ** Prima TV: *** (2000; only "Yogi Bear" segments) *** (2002; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2003; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) ** TV NOVA: *** (2003, 2006; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2004, 2013-current; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) *** (2012-current; only "Yogi Bear" segments) * Japan ** TV Asahi (as NET TV) Category:Candidates for deletion